PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The COBRE in Cardiovascular Health brings together investigators from multiple disciplines focused on vascular aspects of cardiovascular health and will establish a new Cardiovascular Research Core at the University of Delaware (UD). The COBRE in Cardiovascular Health will capitalize on an emerging strength in cardiovascular research at UD creating a new signature COBRE, and researchers from multiple disciplines in the center will investigate the mechanisms, consequences, and potential interventions for declining cardiovascular health spanning basic, clinical/translational, and community based research to a degree that cannot be supported by existing instrumentation. Thus, this center will establish a Cardiovascular Research Core and support the established Delaware Biotechnology Institute (DBI) Bio-Imaging Core. These cores will provide resources for assessment of cardiovascular function and health, biostatistics, and bioimaging that will enhance cardiovascular research capabilities of the subproject investigators, as well other investigators in the center, university, and region. This establishment of a Cardiovascular Research Core (CVRC) will facilitate the assessment of cardiovascular function in rodents and humans. The CVRC will enable researchers to assess vascular function in rodents and humans, and ambulatory and central blood pressure in humans through the availability of instrumentation and personnel expertise. This core takes advantage of new facilities in the UD Health Sciences Complex and collaboration with the UD Nurse Managed Health Center. A plan for the establishment, oversight and maintenance of the CVRC is outlined. We will also support and expand existing DBI Bio-Imaging Core to facilitate the imaging of endothelial cells collected from human volunteers as well as vessels from rodent bone. We will expand the existing Bio-Imaging Center with the addition of a microscope slide scanner and imager for high throughput imaging of slides and provide support for Bio-Imaging personnel. A plan for oversight and maintenance is outlined.